The present invention relates to equipment for use with semi-automatic printed circuit board insertion stations and particularly to a mechanism for informing the operators of such stations as to the appropriate holes into which the lead-in wires of an electronic component are to be inserted. Such stations can be constructed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,082 wherein I disclose a semi-automatic cut-clinch mechanism for inserting lead-in wires of electrical components into circuit boards. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,082 is incorporated herein by reference and forms part of the disclosure of this application. The station involves a stationary support for a pair of cutting-bending levers of different lengths rotatable about a common axis. A vertical through-hole and slot is aligned with a corresponding hole and slot in a support to receive leads of the component. Relative counter rotation of the holes and slots cuts and clinches the leads of the component to secure it to the circuit board. The movement shears the lead-in wires and bends them generally perpendicular to the axis of the body and in opposite directions to each other. Power is provided to angularly orient the cut-clinch mechanism as a unit in order to accommodate different axial orientations of the component being processed. Such equipment requires the operator to insert each component manually on the board and it is essential that the person knows the correct holes into which to place the lead-in wires.